Varia Quality : L'histoire d'une beuverie
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Le jour où ils découvrirent que Gola Mosca pouvait servir de minibar. Et la nuit qui suivit. Où Lussuria fait une bonne blague, où Squalo en fait les frais, où Xanxus n'a pas sa tequila, où Bel ne nettoie pas.  Pas de pairing, sauf Mammon/La paille.


**Varia Quality : L'histoire d'une beuverie**

**Auteur :** Chika  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer :** L'auteur de KHR est Akira Amano, remercions-la pour tous ces bishonens  
**Note : **Ma première fic de Reborn ... ^^' Je l'air écrite en Hyper-Writing-Will Mode. J'ai essayé de vous faire tellement rire que vos tripes vous ressortirons pas la bouche. Espérons que ça marche ! Pas de pairings (sauf Mammon/La paille), juste beaucoup de déconnages. Et toute la Varia a un rôle ! Même Gola Mosca. Je crois même que c'est le personnage principal de cette fic :D  
Il a plein de choses bizarres dans cette fic, j'expliquerai tout dans la note de fin.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xanxus appréciait beaucoup de choses simples, tels que les poneys, la couleur rose et les petits gâteaux. Non, pas vraiment, reprenons. Xanxus n'appréciait que très peu de choses, parmi elles, la violence, le steak et la tequila(1). Xanxus se comporte comme un ado en pleine crise. Xanxus n'est jamais content. Mais il ressentit une sorte de « sentiment », si je puis dire, qui s'en approchait lorsqu'il découvrit que Gola Mosca avait d'autre fonctions que « assassiner ». Les cinq autres membres la Varia avait en effet découvert que la machine faisait aussi entre autre office de minibar. Comme dit plus haut, Xanxus aimait l'alcool, comme n'importe quelle personne.

- Ecoutez moi, bande de minables. Ceci est MON frigo. Là-dedans, ce sont MES bouteilles. Quiconque les touchera se verra …  
- VOOOOOOIIIIII ! Ce soir c'est la fête, rugit devinez-qui  
- Vous m'écoutez tas d'ordures ?

Malheureusement, Squalo avait plus de coffre et ses invitations à la débauche étaient criées plus fort que les menaces du boss. Gola Mosca avait marché jusqu'au groupe des fêtards, plantant sur place Xanxus qui avait trop de dignité pour courir après un réfrigérateur ambulant.

- Bon, déclara Levi, Mammon et Bel, vous ce sera de la limonade.  
- C'est moins cher. C'est d'accord(2).

Belphegor ignora les directives de Levi et prit une bouteille de bière sans un mot, entreprenant de la décapsuler avec un couteau.

- T'as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Je suis un prince, j'ai droit à de l'alcool. Ushishishishishi …  
- Tu est un gosse et tu vas avoir droit à une fessée.

On ne rigole pas avec Levi. Levi essaye de rigoler avec Xanxus, mais ça ne fait pas du tout rire Xanxus. Levi est très dévoué à Xanxus, et c'est ça qui le fait bien rire rire. Mais là, en ce moment, vu qu'on ne rigolait pas avec Levi, Bel ricanait.

Tandis que Squalo ouvrait le bal (façon courtoise de formuler « commençait à se torcher la gueule en premier, faisant en sorte qu'on puis le ramasser à la petite cuillère le lendemain matin »), que Belphegor s'enfilait princièrement les bières, que Mammon sirotait lentement sa limonade, faisant un bruit désagréable avec sa paille, et que Levi expérimentait des mélanges douteux, Lussuria, un verre de vodka dans une main et une énorme choppe de bière dans l'autre jubilait d'une façon malsaine. Il buvait avec modération. Oui, on y croit. Le fait était qu'il était le seul qui serait sobre au bout de trois heures, qu'il ramasserait les cadavres de ses collègues à la petite cuillère. Et il savait que faire d'eux, pensa-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Et pour _légèrement_, vraiment _légèrement_ accélérer les choses, il avait acheté des petits sachets remplis de poudre à un type louche. Sur les sachets, il avait écrit « _Rape drug_ ». Bien entendu, en anglais, ça signifiait « Somnifère pour faire une bonne blague à ses amis ».  
Bon d'abord, il devait tester le produit pour être sûr des résultats.

- Mammon, tu veux une deuxième limonade … ?  
- *Insérez ici un grognement peu amical*  
- C'est gratuit, hein.  
- Donne.

Il versa discrètement la moitié de l'un des sachets dans la boisson gazeuse avant de la donner à l'arcobaleno. Mammon buvait lentement. Lentement. Très lentement. En faisant des bulles avec sa paille. Pour faire durer la boisson. Quel radin. Lussuria ne pouvait pas fixer Mammon pour observer les effets de sa poudre. Pour commencer, ça paraitrait trop suspect (Parce que ça ne l'était absolument pas. En quoi endormir ses copains pour leur faire une bonne blague serait mal ?). Ensuite, il y avait des choses plus intéressantes et plus agréables à regarder. A savoir les fesses de Xanxus qui se penchait pour attraper une bouteille de téquila dans Gola Mosca. Parce que, oui, son envie de se souler la gueule l'avait poussé à renier sa fierté et à courir après un frigo ambulant. Et l'avait amené à se faire mater le derrière par un gay nécrophile. Charmant. Lussuria avait oublié son objectif d'observation principal (Mammon-le-radin qui battait des records d'apnée) et ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif. Xanxus se redressa brusquement, lâchant sa bouteille qui se fracassa sur le sol et se jeta sur le punk à lunettes pour l'étrangler.

- Tu regardais quoi à l'instant ?  
- Argh … Xan-cha- … Euh boss … ARGH … Ce n'était peut être pas vous que je regardAAAAAH.  
- Je sais que tu regardais mon …

Sans resserrer sa prise, « Xan-chan » leva la tête vers le reste de l'assistance, qui attendais la suite de ses paroles, buvant comme des trous. Sauf Mammon-le-radin qui vivait une relation fusionnelle parfaite avec sa paille mâchonnée. Lussuria émit un petit toussotement pour dire « Je suis là, à l'instant tu m'étranglais, tu te souviens ? ». Très dispensable.

- … dos.  
- Oh donc, vous saviez ! Et à ce que je vois ça ne vous laisse pas de glaAAAAAAAH.

Gola Mosca émit un charmant petit « Ding dong » pour rappeler son maître à son activité. Xanxus lâcha le nymphomane et s'en alla en grognant « Tequila », tandis que ledit nympho regardait la paire de fessier s'éloigner en s'extasiant. Un son guttural rappela son attention.

- Euh … Mammon ? T'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Levi

Mammon avait commencé à rire tout seul en se balançant sur sa chaise haute et en agrippant nerveusement sa capuche, la paille encore dans la bouche. Mais il n'avait pas l'air du tout sous l'effet d'aphrodisiaque. En tout cas, Lussuria n'étais pas excité. Juste un peu inquiet. Squalo, bourré, remarqua que l'arcobaleno se comportait comme un possédé cinq minutes après.

- V-v-v-v-v-v-vooooi …  
- Ushishishi, regarde-toi, mon pauvre petit Squalo. C'est pathétique.

En effet, le plus jeune des Varia était celui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. Il n'était qu'à peine dans les vapes alors que Squalo complètement bourré avait une toute petite voix fluette et cassée.

- Ca fait moins classe comme ça, remarqua Lussuria alors que Mammon s'enfonçait une paille dans le nez, Enfin, déjà qu'à la base t'étais pas classe du tout … Là …  
- PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, MERDE ? Gueula Xanxus qui n'avait pas encore eu sa tequila

Profitant que tout le monde panique parce que Mammon courait partout, même au plafond, avec une paille dans le nez en répétant « Protophyte unicellulaire ! Protophyte unicellulaire ! Hahahaha ! », Lussuria se demandait ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec sa « Rape drug ». Il sortit un des sachets de sa poche et gratta l'inscription qui s'y trouvait. Le mot « Rape » se craquela sous les grattements de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, laissant le mot « Drug » intact.  
Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, Lussuria se mit à réfléchir seul dans son coin tandis qu'on s'agitait à côté.

- Mais choppez-le, criait Levi, paniqué  
- Je ne m'occuperai pas de ça, fit Bel en bâillant et en se resservant un verre

Xanxus bouillait de rage en enfouissant son visage crispé dans ses mains. Squalo se roulait par terre en bavant. Gola Mosca diffusait de la musique douce qui ne convenait pas très bien aux circonstances. Enfin, après maintes prouesses pour contenter le boss qui n'en avait pas grand chose à foutre, sinon le silence et la perspective de BIENTÔT BOIRE SA PUTAIN DE TEQUILA, BORDEL, je cite, Levi attrapa Mammon-le-radin-possédé qui se débattait à présent dans son poing. Il le posa dans sa chaise haute et le gifla sans ménagement à plusieurs reprises.

- Oh, Mammon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'arcobaleno n'agissait plus de façon étrange, mais ne semblait pas avoir recouvré tous ses esprits.

- Qui est Mammon ? Qui êtes-vous ? Où …

Bon, valait mieux un amnésique qu'un possédé, non ? Tandis que les autres répondaient aux questions de Mammon et s'en posaient beaucoup sur sa santé mentale, Lussuria pestait. Le connard en ville lui avait vendu de la drogue bon marché et pas ce qu'il lui aurait fallu pour viol- … hum, faire un bonne farce à ses petits camardes.

- Du fric en l'air, gémit-il

Mammon se retourna vivement en sa direction, l'air choqué.

- Fric.  
- Ah, il est redevenu lui même.  
- C'est bizarre quand même.  
- V-v-v-voiiii … B-bwoooooooh(3) …  
- Dégage, Squalo, arrête de baver sur mes chaussures.

Donc, Lussuria savait quoi faire pour redonner mémoire aux drogués. Bonne chose. Mais il n'en aurait pas besoin, il avait élaboré un nouveau plan tout aussi génial que le premier. Il connaissait déjà sa première cible. La plus vulnérable.

- Squa-chan ? Sussura-t-il au mafieux qui rampait en bavant, Reprend un peu de vodka …

Après avoir ingurgité sans réfléchir la boisson mélangée à la drogue, Squalo se tordit un court instant sur le sol en murmurant de sa voix aiguë et cassée des choses telles que « Glénat … Glénat … Glénat c'est le mal ! Traductions de mes deux … Bwooooooh … (4) » et quand Lussuria fut assez effrayé, il lui donna une série de gifles. Puis, il prit délicatement par le menton son visage aux joues et au nez rougis par l'alcool et les baffes et aux yeux vagues.

- Tu t'appelles Mr. Esclave. Ton travail est de me satis- …  
- Hé, Lussuria, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec l'autre serpillère ? demanda Levi qui s'en venait  
- Euh … P-pas grand chose … Pourquoi ?  
- Le boss m'envoie le récupérer, il veut l'enfermer dans le bureau pour qu'il fasse la paperasse une fois qu'il aura dessoulé.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lussuria donna à contre-coeur « Mr. Esclave » à Levi qui le traîna jusqu'à la sortie par les cheveux. Encore raté. Il n'était pas loin de pleurer et pour se consoler, il but un peu beaucoup de vodka. Quand il se rendit compte de son erreur, il était trop tard, il était déjà loin. Bien loin. Au royaume des Bisounours.

La Varia, du moins ce qu'il en restait, faisait un cercle autour de la carcasse possédée de Lussuria dont la bave écumait et dont on percevait les « J'aime les petits enfants bien sage … Mais j'aime aussi les grands enfants qui ne sont pas sages … Ooooooh, Xan-chou … En fait tu es juste un peu tsundere (5) … ». Le Xan-chou en question lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le fantasmateur.

- Euh … On le réveille ?  
- Ushishishi !  
- Pourquoi tu te marres, Bel ?  
- Regardez ce que Mammon a trouvé dans sa poche !  
- Mammon … Quelqu'un perd connaissance et ton premier réflexe c'est de fouiller ses poches ?  
- Non regardez. C'est lui qui m'a drogué tout à l'heure.  
- Pourquoi il trimballe ce genre de trucs avec lui ?  
- Le con, il est tombé dans son propre piège …  
- On le tue ?  
- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Bel, qui subissait son harcellement sexuel depuis l'âge de huit ans le releva en le saisissant par la mèche et lui expliqua.

- Tu t'appelles Marcel Dupré. Tu es hétéro. Tu détestes les cadavres et le tout ce qui touche au sexe. Tu fuis les contacts humains. Tu es mon serviteur, va me chercher une bière dans Gola Mosca.

Marcel Dupré se releva un peu confus et exécuta l'ordre du prince. Xanxus rageait. Il avait ramassé un des petit sachet où on pouvait encore lire « Rape drug » et se dirigeait vers le minibar ambulant en fulminant et en pestant.

- J'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il allait nous faire ! En plus il fantasme sur moi ! CE DECHET !

Gola Mosca, dans lequel il s'apprêtait justement à enfin récupérer sa bouteille, passa en mode « Compacteur d'ordures » suite à l'activation de la commande vocale et ladite bouteille tant désirée finit dans la poubelle avec les préservatifs usagés de Lussuria — Oh pardon, je voulais dire Marcel Dupré — et les cheveux que Squalo — Oh pardon, je voulais dire Mr. Esclave — perdait dans la salle de bain.

- PUTAIN ! MA TEQUILA !

Levi eut de la peine pour son boss qui n'allait pas tarder à se rouler par terre en pleurant et qui n'avait pas encore bu de la soirée à cause de tous les petits fâcheux événements qui l'en avait empêché. Il lui servit donc avec empressement une tequila dans un verre Hello Kitty.  
Faute de mieux, Xanxus la lui arracha des mains et la but d'un trait sans un mot.

- Et ben voilà, il l'a eu sa tequila, dit Belphegor  
- … hurla Levi, choqué  
- Quoi encore ? Soupira Mammon qui buvait une troisième limonade que Marcel Dupré avait eu la bonté de lui apporter parce qu'il voulait combattre sa timidité maladive  
- L-le verre … C'est celui de Lussuria !  
- Ouais c'est dégueulasse, il va partager les microbes de ce dégénéré …  
- C'est pas ça le problème Bel … Il restait de la poudre dedans apparemment …

Xanxus avait les yeux exorbités et tremblait recroquevillé par terre. Il prononçait à voix très basse et très caverneuse des choses incompréhensibles. Levi s'approcha de lui, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et approcha son oreille de sa bouche. Il revint vers le reste de la Varia, ceux qui étaient encore en un seul morceau, à l'état solide — C'est à dire Mammon, Gola Mosca et Bel — pour expliquer son diagnostic avait un visage de traumatisé.

- Il parle de trucs comme euh … « Violer Squalo dans le bureau » … Enfin plein de choses de ce genre …  
- Violer Squalo, s'écria Marcel Dupré en arrêtant subitement de cirer les chaussures de Bel  
- Et merde, Lussuria est redevenu lui-même …

Mais ils délaissèrent bien vite Lussuria quand ils se rappelèrent de l'état de Xanxus et des « Squa-chan … Mon petit dauphin » qu'il grognait.

-Bon maintenant faut le frapper pour qu'il retrouve connaissance. Qui se dévoue ?

Si Squa-chan le petit dauphin avait été en un seul morceau à l'état solide, il aurait été le premier volontaire. Mais personne ne voulait avoir à subir les représailles de Xan-chan quand celui-ci serait réveillé. Mammon soupira en se disant qu'il était le plus mature ici et donna un coup de pieds avec sa jambe courte dans la joue de Xanxus, sur laquelle un filet de bave coulait.

Le chef de la Varia se releva, l'air perdu.

- Et maintenant, qui lui rend la mémoire ?

Levi s'était avancé pour faire son travail correctement, mais Belphegor lui passa devant avec un large sourire et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'amnésique.

- Euh … Je suis un peu perdu là …  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu t'appelles Grand Chef Paow Pown Paon. Tu es le chef de la tribu indienne des Blaireaux (6).  
- Hein ? Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je porte un costume-cravate et c'est écrit italien là-bas et …  
- Enfin, voyons. Regarde les plumes et les animaux morts dans tes cheveux !  
- Vous devez avoir raison …  
- Bien. Va me chercher une bière dans Gola Mosca à présent.

La reste de la nuit avec Lussuria, Bel, Mammon, Gola Mosca et Grand Chef Paow Pown Paon, mais sans Squalo, ni Marcel Dupré, ni Xanxus s'annonçait plutôt bien.

- Vous croyez qu'il va rester comme ça longtemps ? demanda Mammon en sirotant un panaché (Et oui, même Mammon a droit à des petites folies) avec deux pailles dans la bouche  
- Ce serait bien que ça dure, soupira Lussuria en observant les fesses de Xanxus à travers le pagne qui était le seul vêtement dans lequel il dansait la danse de la pluie avec une imposante coiffe indienne.  
- Ding dong, approuva Gola Mosca en resservant une bière à Bel qui se délectait du spectacle

**Mais au fait, comment Paow Pown Paon a-t-il retrouvé la mémoire le lendemain matin ? (Épilogue)**

Un indien peu vêtu entra dans le bureau dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de papier pour faire un feu de joie. Son regard croisa celui d'un esclave aux cheveux longs qui se trainait, la tête entre les mains pour aller vomir dans un coin. Et ce fut l'illumination pour tout deux. Les pensés et les souvenirs, affluant en masse traversaient leurs cerveaux meurtris, unissant leurs esprit par ce flash simultané.

- Saloperies de paperasses de merde … ? murmura Squalo, les yeux brillants, comprenant à peine ce qu'il disait dans la magie de ce phénomène  
- Bande de déchets qui m'ont pourri ma soirée … ? murmura Xanxus, encore sous le choc qui n'écoutait que la voix de son coeur

Retrouvant la mémoire en même temps, ils se jetèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre en pleurant de joie. Puis Xanxus repoussa Squalo à coups de pieds et lui balança une chaise dessus.

- Me touche pas, va vomir ailleurs.

Puis il remit la chaise debout et s'assit, attendant que son petit dauphin ait fini de vomir dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il faut songer à la vengeance contre ses enflures qui nous ont manipulés, maintenant.

Et c'est ainsi que Xanxus découvrit que Gola Mosca possédait les fonctions « Machine à laver », « Essoreuse géante », « Plaques chauffantes » et « Friteuse ». De redoutables moyens de tortures envers les enfoiré qui vous forçaient à faire des choses déshonorantes durant les beuveries. (Même si Lussuria trouvait ça juste "torride").

Oh, et je vous ai raconté la fois où Gola Mosca a fait barbecue et qu'il en ont fait un dans le jardin ?

* * *

**Explications :  
(1) : **Véridique. Voir fanbook, je crois.**  
(2) : **Alors là, j'ai été étonnée par mon propre génie. J'avais commencé la fic quand j'ai appris que la boisson préférée de Mammon était la limonade ! Gloire à Chika ! Gahahaha ! *Parfaite imitation de Lambo***  
(3) : **"Bwoh" est la traduction merdique de Glénat pour "Voi" =_= Bourrés, les persos de manga parlent comme dans les traductions françaises.**  
(4) : **Voir (3)**  
(5) : **Un perso dit "Tsundere" est un perso qui se montre froid ou agressif mais qui est gentil au fond, ou qui le devient au fur et à mersure ... Comme Xanxus, quoi XD **  
(6) : **Un délire msn avec Psykokwak-sama, ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fic-là à propos des ornements de xANxUS.

Bon, le Xanxus/Squalo c'était un petit écart ... hum ... Prenez-le au sérieux si vous le souhaitez !  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

(NOTE : Y'avait tellement de fautes dans les notes que j'ai fait un edit ... Je suis misérable.)


End file.
